Art Freaks
The' Art Freaks''' are a Fanfictional clique made by WayfinderOwl, and are not canon to Bully at all.'' Clique Origins Founded in the freshman year of the three founding members; Kendra, Louisa and Kenzie. Originally the clique was named Art Chicks, but the other students of the school deemed them freaks. Rather than allowing them to use it as an insult, the girls decided to own it. Since them the girls have been named Art Freaks. Kendra Peyton Age: 17 Artistic Talent: Painting Coming from Lancaster, North Algonquin, Liberty City. Kendra takes a more lazy eccentric approach to life. Her parents threw money at her, hoping she would want for nothing. However, she chose to live for the artistic side. Everything from the beads in her natural blonde dreadlocks, to the paint that stains most of her clothes. As level headed as they come, as she searches for the perfect inspiration for her next painting. Louisa Lennox Age: 17 Artistic Talent: Fashion design. Raised a stone's throw from the beaches of Vice City, and she hated it. All the clothes she designed were impractical for a day chilling out on the beach. Louisa comes across as always bored and a tad bitchy. Truth be told, she is. In her mind, Louisa believes she should be living in Algonquin, partying in the hottest clubs all night, and sleeping all day. Dining in Superstar Café, while wearing the most fashionable clothes. She waits for a life she may never have. Kenzie Young Age: 17 Artistic Talent: Photography. Mackenzie "Kenzie" Young lived the high life in Rockford Hills, Los Santos. Always enjoying the life of a superstar aspiring to be either a model, or if all else fails a photographer. When she first came to Bullworth, she was a Prep. A scandal caused them to kick her out of their clique. She dated four of the prep boys at once, and got caught making out with a fifth at a social gathering. Kenzie is just a fun loving girl, who loves to enjoy her life. Other Members *Anouk Émile, topiary enthusiast. *Xiu Sheng, graphics editting talents. *Cheryl Linton, violin. *Iris Miller, sketch artist. '' *Suzanne Fields, writer. Information '''Territory': Second floor of the Main School Building, near the Art classroom. Hierarchy Ranking: Fifth. (Above the Nerds, below the Bullies.) Allies: The members of the Performing Arts club. Enemies: All other school cliques. (Bullies, Nerds, Preps, Greasers, Jocks.) Yearbook The girls of the Art Freaks make their own yearbook, separate from the main school one. (Gallery will be added, when I finish the yearbook.) Related Pages *''Tis The Season'; ''Kendra, Louisa and Kenzie played a role in the plot. '' Ask The Art Freaks How this works is, in the comments section ask a question with the name of one of the three girls (Kendra, Louisa or Kenzie), or all three. I will reply to them in character. This is just for a bit of fun. Not required. Before asking questions, please read these three simple guidelines; #Asking one of the girls opinions on an OC will most likely receive a ''"Who? Never heard of them." ''comment. The girls only exist in my own personal fanon universe. #The other five members can't be asked questions, because they are more miscellaneous members. #Only comments stated to be questions will be answered in character. All normal comments will be answered by me of course. Category:Fanfictional Cliques Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction